Turnabout Is Fair Play
by xraex21
Summary: Katherine has a plan. Katherine/Robin, contains mild spoilers for Season 6 Episode 16 "The Chase".


Disclaimer: I own neither of these lovely characters nor the world they live in.

**Spoiler Warning**: Mild spoilers for Season 6 Episode 16 "The Chase".

A/N: This is a relatively new pairing and I can only hope that the show gives us writers more to work with in the upcoming weeks. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Katherine watched her housemate jog off into the neighborhood as she sat down on the front porch waiting for her return. It had become somewhat of a morning ritual. Letting her needlepoint rest limply in her lap, she let thoughts of her lover take over her mind.

Since their first night together Robin had been torturing her. Torturing her with lingering glances that she could almost feel heat from, trailing up and down her body. Sometimes it wasn't even the looks that got to her; sometimes it was the unnecessary touches. In public, around the neighborhood, and even while they were passing each other in the bathroom. It was all innocent of course or at least that's what she had to tell herself. The blonde was an ex-stripper, but in Katherine's mind there was very little "ex" about it. She still teased and made it look effortless. Maybe, just maybe, it was effortless. The way her hips swayed and she bent down just so, maybe all of it was effortless.

Katherine had never done "effortless" very well. Everything she did required effort, not that anyone noticed. Even Robin seemed content to roll over in bed in the morning and lightly comb her fingers through Katherine's red hair with a pleased smile on her face. Though times like those Katherine had to admit she didn't mind Robin's indolent attitude about how she looked. Times like those she was too happy to worry that she had imprints of her pillow on the side of her face or that her eyes were still blurry with sleep.

Since Robin had moved in there had been a tension inside Katherine constantly influx, her libido pulling at the calmness the younger woman created within her. She was excited all the time, yet always at ease around the carefree blonde. When she was gone, when Robin had to leave, was when the world started to teeter on its axis. Things stopped making sense and Katherine couldn't recognize the need within herself to be near the other woman. Her therapist said her growing feelings for Robin would hinder her recovery, but without Robin she couldn't see the point of recovery. She had been so lonely and now she felt so fulfilled.

A flash of neon sportswear and blonde hair cut through the landscape of white picket fences. Katherine's pulse sped up as her breathing slowed nearly to a stop.

"Hey there!" Robin looked down at Katherine's project still in her lap. "You didn't get very far."

Katherine chuckled and patted the seat next to her as an invitation to the blonde. "No, I guess I didn't. I get lost in thought."

Shaking her head slightly, Robin held out her hand to help Katherine up. "All good things I hope?" A seductive smile made it nearly impossible for Katherine not to accept the outstretched hand and stand up.

Robin twined their fingers together as Katherine tried not to stare at her still heaving chest. "Yes, all good things. I was thinking of making French toast for breakfast. What do you think?"

Once inside with the door closed Robin tugged on their still clasped hands and kissed Katherine soundly. Breaking off Robin lightly brushed her hand across Katherine's cheek and rasped, "All right just let me grab a quick shower and I'll be down to help."

Watching the blonde bounce up the stairs Katherine yelled after her, "No need, I have it under control. Just take a relaxing shower and let me whip something up."

Robin had been torturing her. The only thing she could think of to get some of the balance back in her life was to torture Robin right back. It might not be an effortless venture, but it was certainly something she was capable of. Stripping off her clothes Katherine took a deep breath and folded them neatly on the couch. The red head grabbed her apron once she was in the kitchen and wound it securely around her sensitive skin. She could cook Cinnamon Brioche French Toast in her sleep, now she was going to do it naked.


End file.
